Rogue Path
<--Specialist Class Rogue is one of the six possible paths for specialists in Destiny of the Fated. It is generally a hit-and-run style of combat. A specialist may only learn a spell with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one spell from the previous level requirement of Rogue. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the specialist reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the specialist meets its requirement criteria. -- -- Description: A fundamentalist of cunning that focuses on infiltration and subterfuge. A rogue is a master of stealth. -- -- Provides: Cunning Synergy New Skills -- -- Starting Abilities: (4) - Marksmanship, Finesse, Cunning, Rogue (2) - Rogue (must be & Dagger and Skullduggery) -- -- Rogue Requires: Level 1 & Dagger (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Passive Effect - Rogue All requirements for .5h weapons are decided by DEX rather than STR. -- -- Skullduggery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Passive Effect - Rogue Allows the rogue to use all non-attack Cunning abilities without breaking Stealth. Also allows the rogue to use non-basic movement abilities without breaking Stealth. -- -- Charm (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires & Dagger) Passive Effect - Rogue Increases the rogue's DEX and PRS by +1, but {reduces the rogue's STR by -1.} -- -- Pickpocket (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Skullduggery) Rank 1+ Major Action - Rogue 1 FP - Melee Ability Allows the rogue to pickpocket a target while in Stealth. Another player, or a GM, may always refuse to participate in a pickpocket attempt; although it is discouraged. To pickpocket a specific item, the rogue must declare which item they are attempting to pickpocket. The base difficulty to pickpocket a specific item is determined by its itemslots but a GM may determine a custom difficulty for any item; when pickpocketing coins there is no base difficulty. Make a Subterfuge roll to determine the rogues pickpocketing ability, to successfully pickpocket a declared item the rogue must roll higher than a Perception roll from the target with a bonus equal to the difficulty of the declared item; when successfully pickpocketing coins the amount of coins pickpocketed is determined by the value of the roll multiplied by 10 but no more coins can be pickpocketed than the target is carrying. Every additional rank in this ability, after the first, adds +1 to Subterfuge for pickpocketing attempts. A failed pickpocket attempt will cause hostility. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Gift (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Skullduggery, Pickpocket) Passive Effect - Rogue Allows the rogue to place items into the inventory of other characters, by making reverse Pickpocket attempts. -- -- Shank (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h weapon) Major Action - Rogue 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds an additional level of advantage against the target for this attack, if the target didn't target or damage the specialist on their last turn. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Blackjackery (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires & Dagger, Knockout) Passive Effect - Cunning Abilities that would typically require a .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon may also be made using .5h blunt weapons and attacks made with .5h blunt weapons receive a bonus of +1 damage. -- -- Hit (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5H weapon) (Requires & Dagger, Shank) Major Action - Rogue 4 FP - Attack Ability {Requires 3 Range or less.} Make an attack roll. +1d8/2 Damage for the attack. Adds an additional Critical Roll to the attack. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Stride (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires & Dagger) Passive Effect - Rogue On a turn where the rogue successfully kills or knocks out an enemy from Stealth, the rogue is able to make an additional Minor and Major Action in the same turn; this effect doesn't stack. -- -- -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes